


Benefits

by childoffantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, POV Darcy Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, technically an au as it takes place exclusively in my personal headcanon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy
Summary: Or: Woman Secretly Thinking of Getting Absolutely Railed By ValkyrieAnd then she actually gets railed so it works out really.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this fic for Femslash February because I figured I'd tick the "write more femslash" box and also the "write the porn you want to see in the world" box. And like I was feeling some kinda way about romance and about Valkyrie so here we are 10 months later. I did meet my personal goal of finishing the draft in November at least?
> 
> This whole thing takes place in my personal Headcanon Extended Cinematic Universe, so among other things Darcy, Wanda, and Val are a little queer squad, basically every Avenger isn't straight, and Valkyrie isn't actually Brunnhilde cause it's way more heartbreaking if the blonde Valkyrie our Val saw fall was the second time Val lost her friend (I'm probably misremembering the myth but whatever). 
> 
> The subtitle is a joke about [this](https://reductress.com/post/woman-cozily-cupping-mug-secretly-thinking-about-getting-absolutely-railed-by-rachel-weisz/) Reductress article cause my document working title was a misquote of the headline.
> 
> Props to [snarky-drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch) for the beta.

It wasn’t exactly a traditional arrangement by any standards, even queer interplanetary alien ones. But on the other hand, Darcy really enjoyed feeding people, including legendary Asgardian heroes, and heroes in her experience really liked to eat, so while it wasn’t exactly ‘date night’ per se, here Darcy was, nonetheless. Flitting about her apartment in jeans that looked fucking fantastic on her butt, pulling a roast from the oven and making sure the place was tidied enough for company. Darcy knew for a fact that Valkyrie really wasn’t that concerned with Darcy’s housekeeping beyond, like, not tripping over anything on the way to the bedroom, but she figured good manners never hurt, even with someone you were periodically sleeping with. Plus, it was as good an excuse as any to vacuum the dust bunnies up from the corners and clear all the junk from work that had migrated home and occupied the couch and table.

Darcy checked the clock over the stove and snagged a bottle of wine from the cupboard to go with dinner. Val was due in about another five or ten minutes, and Darcy still had some work to do on dinner while the roast rested. As she stirred the gravy, Darcy grabbed her phone from the counter and double-checked her last text from Val. Thor’s disinterest in human communications technology was apparently not shared by all the Aesir, as Darcy and Valkyrie texted pretty regularly. Val had a wicked sense of humour. Also, as much as Darcy liked to feel like she was a little classier than a booty call (friend with benefits, at least!), Val could text Darcy and ask if she wanted to do dinner, which had become their shorthand.

Darcy heard a tap at the door and called for Val to let herself in, not wanting to leave the gravy, lest it stick to the bottom of the pot. Deeming the gravy good enough and flicking the heat off under it, Darcy turned to grab the gravy boat and grinned at Val as she entered the kitchen.

“Did Thor finally turn you onto plaid shirts?” Darcy asked. “Cause you gotta warn me if we’re gonna end up matching by accident.”

“Actually, it was Wanda. She pointed out that if I wore men’s cut shirts, the arms wouldn’t pinch as much.” Val smirked, rolling her sleeves up to the elbow in the warm kitchen.

Darcy flicked an appropriately lecherous glance over Val’s well-defined shoulders and arms before winking and turning back to the stove.

“The three of us are gonna hang out, and the second two of us are wearing plaid, Steve’s gonna start making fun of us for not actually having any straight friends probably.” Being loud about how queer she was meant that it had taken about three minutes of hanging out with Valkyrie before Darcy had made a bisexual joke that had gone flying over Val’s head. Since then, between Darcy and the internet, Val had built a solid grasp of North American queer culture. More importantly, Val now understood more of Darcy’s jokes.

“Joke’s on him, then—neither does he,” Val retorted, earning a snort from Darcy.

“True,” Darcy drawled. “Could you grab the plates and set the table? Thanks.” There were advantages to having a regular buddy who moonlit as a fuckbuddy, starting with the fact that you didn’t have to worry as much about keeping up appearances.

While Val fetched plates and silverware, Darcy mashed the potatoes and drained the veggies, switching her hips to the beat of the music she had turned on while cooking. On her second pass by the stove, headed for wine glasses, Val swatted Darcy’s backside, to which Darcy responded with a hip check and a call of “Score one for the good jeans!”

Darcy switched off the stove burners and turned the volume down on her speaker, then began bringing pots to the table to serve out dinner.

The best part about her friends with benefits situation with Val, as far as Darcy was concerned, was that she never had to search too hard for something to talk about. Val and Darcy both knew that the plan for the evening was to end up in the bedroom, but in the meantime, they could eat dinner and crack stupid jokes about all their mutual friends and catch up on the latest goings-on with the Avengers and Aesir.

Darcy was more than happy to not expect an epic romance from Val, which worked for both of them. Val wasn’t particularly circumspect about the fact that she had a few different folks she was sleeping with periodically. Darcy for her part had been in a couple relationships in the last few years, and with each, life had happened, and the feelings had fizzled, leaving Darcy kinda unconvinced on this whole romance business. However, Darcy did enjoy regular sex and all the kissing and cuddling she could get, which Val was more than willing to provide now that she was away from the constant antagonism of Sakaar.

Benefits or no, Darcy and Val had a solid, friendly banter that carried them through dinner. Even when she wasn’t angling to get Valkyrie into bed, Darcy flirted on automatic. Her way of putting it was ‘flirting for fun and profit,’ and the plan was definitely to profit before too much longer.

Darcy teased Val with her words. Meanwhile, Val never needed to speak when she could communicate intent with a look and some body language. Every time Darcy managed to work in a dirty joke or compliment Val’s body with a grin and a wink, Val would return it with a predatory grin and lean even closer into Darcy’s space. Each time, Val looked at Darcy a little more like she wanted to eat her with a spoon. And in response Darcy felt her stomach squirm a little more in excitement and anticipation.

Once both women had eaten their fill, Darcy figured it was time to up the ante. She stood, grabbing her own plate, then moved around the table towards her dinner partner. Leaning over to grab Val’s plate, Darcy made sure her cleavage was displayed to its best advantage, directly in Val’s line of sight. Val bared her teeth in a wide smile and made a noise somewhere between a hum and a growl, then reached for Darcy, who danced out of the way towards the dishwasher. Making full use of everything she had ever learned from Elle Woods, Darcy bent down to load the dishwasher, feeling her skin heat where Val’s intent gaze rested on her. Glancing over her shoulder, Darcy saw that Val had pushed her chair away from the table and sprawled gracefully over it, legs spread wide, and challenging light in her eyes that warmed Darcy’s insides.

Once the table settings were in the dishwasher, Darcy began stacking the pots and pans in the sink to soak. While the water ran, Darcy sent Val a look that as good as dared her to offer a better alternative to washing all the dinner dishes then and there. Darcy turned back to the sink, and a moment later, she felt a strong body behind her. Hands settled on Darcy’s shoulders, kneading gently for a moment, and as if that wasn’t enough to make Darcy want to melt into Val’s arms, those hands then stroked firmly down Darcy’s back and circled around her waist. She let herself go boneless, allowing Val to press her against the counter and hold her up. Darcy’s head leaned back to rest on Val’s well-muscled shoulder, while Val leaned down and pressed her mouth against the join between Darcy’s shoulder and neck.

Darcy curled her spine to press her back a little closer to Val’s front and hummed in pleasure as Val began to suck a small mark just below where the collar of Darcy’s work shirts normally sat. Tease Val though she might, Darcy adored being given physical affection in all forms, and Val liked to give that affection.

Mouth still moving across Darcy’s neck and shoulder, Val’s hands began stroking Darcy’s flanks and feeling the skin that had become exposed as Darcy’s t-shirt rode up over her round hips. Darcy shivered, a little bit ticklish, and a little bit delighted, at the greater skin contact. Briefly satisfied with her treatment of Darcy’s neck, Val leaned back long enough to use her hands on Darcy’s hips to turn her, so the two pressed front to front. Darcy used the opportunity to bring her arms up to curl around Val’s neck and smiled happily as Val allowed herself to be brought down to kissing height.

Darcy, as a general rule, could not get enough of kissing. She loved to bask in the warmth of her partner’s body against hers. She liked the comfort and intimacy afforded by such close contact to someone she liked and trusted. Darcy adored the way gentle heat curled through her belly and out to the rest of her body, arousal without any sense of urgency. The urgency would come later, but for now, Darcy was absorbed in the feel of Val’s mouth on her own, the strength of Val’s shoulders under her hands, and the slow motion of Val’s hands, warm against the skin of Darcy’s waist.

Val shifted her weight forward to crowd Darcy more firmly against the kitchen counter, and Darcy hummed happily in response and wriggled in an attempt to lift the hem of her shirt a little higher without having to move her hands from their grip on Val’s hair. Val took the hint and shifted the pattern of her stroking hands higher up onto Darcy’s ribs, dragging the soft cotton up as high as the band of her bra. Obstacle removed, Val continued the aimless wander of her hands across Darcy’s skin while Darcy smiled into their kiss when she pressed her thumbs more firmly into the muscle of Darcy’s lower back.

Darcy broke the kiss to pull back a few inches and smile broadly up at Val.

“One of these days, I’m gonna make you put those Asgardian muscles to good use and get you to work some of the office-job knots out of my back.”

Val returned the smile indulgently.

“What? This isn’t relaxing enough for you?”

Darcy made an amused noise and replied, “I’ll get back to you in the morning, yeah?”

Val raised a challenging eyebrow, met the wicked gleam in Darcy’s eye, and leaned back in to press her lips to Darcy’s once more.

This time their kiss had more momentum behind it. The soft motions of their tongues became searching, each woman chasing the taste of the other. Darcy shifted one hand to tangle firmly in Val’s hair and brought the other down to clutch at the round of Val’s shoulder, keeping her in place.

Val’s hands, meanwhile, roamed more widely across Darcy’s exposed midriff and began fiddling with the waistband of Darcy’s jeans. Darcy broke away from Val’s mouth again to breathe in deeply while Val took the opportunity to press a line of small kisses across Darcy’s cheek to the corner of her jaw. Darcy tilted her head to encourage Val’s trajectory, pressing into the contact of her mouth and hands and making small pleased noises.

Val paused a moment to nibble at Darcy’s earlobe, much to Darcy’s delight, and then she began working her way down the side of Darcy’s throat with another line of small soft kisses. Here and there, Val stopped to suck gently on the pale skin and delicately apply her teeth, which sent tiny shivers racing through Darcy.

When Val’s mouth reached the neckline of Darcy’s shirt, Val pulled away far enough to tug meaningfully at the hem of Darcy’s top. Darcy opened eyes that she didn’t remember closing to meet Val’s warm gaze. Darcy returned the warmth in Val’s eyes and removed her hand from Val’s hair long enough for the two of them to wrestle the shirt over Darcy’s head and pitch it in the direction of a chair before coming back together. Darcy’s hands crept up and over Val’s shoulders to try and tug her back down towards Darcy’s newly exposed collarbones. Darcy hadn’t picked out especially fancy lingerie, but the material was smooth, and the deep purple was flattering against her skin. Val took a moment to gaze down at Darcy’s cleavage before allowing herself to be pulled back to the skin of Darcy’s shoulders.

Valkyrie took the opportunity to nibble across Darcy’s exposed collarbones, leaning down to reach, and Darcy reveled in the feeling of being surrounded. As Val’s path moved lower still, along Darcy’s warm skin, Darcy leaned her head back to give Val freedom to move. Val took the encouragement and paused in her exploration of Darcy’s décolletage. Instead, she applied teeth and lips to the spot she stopped at, low enough to be hidden by the neckline of most of Darcy’s shirts, where she could tell Val meant to leave a mark, a feeling which left her knees weak.

Darcy was a sucker for hickeys. She got a little thrill out of looking in the mirror a day or two later and remembering being held and lavished with attention. Plus, the feeling of Val’s mouth working over her skin just to the point of pain when she was already so keyed up sent sparks running through Darcy’s bloodstream, and she whimpered at the feeling. She could feel the grin Val made against her skin at the sound, and the continued careful assault on the chosen spot just over Darcy’s right breast.

While Darcy was distracted at the bruise Val was sucking on her chest, one of the hands stroking Darcy’s flanks crept up and smoothed over the breast not occupied with Val’s attentions. A thumb traced an idle circle over the satin covering Darcy’s nipple before Val’s hand moved behind Darcy’s back and made short work of the clasp of her bra. Val lifted her head from the new mark on Darcy’s skin and coaxed Darcy’s arms down long enough to pull the bra straps over her shoulders. Darcy took a moment to attempt to compose herself and began tugging at Val’s clothes, but Val knocked Darcy’s hands away. She pressed a breathless kiss to Darcy’s lips, before leaning down and picking up the gradual downward trail of kisses at the hickey she had left.

Val wrapped one arm around Darcy’s waist, pulling Darcy closer to her, while Val’s other hand resettled itself on Darcy’s breast opposite her lips. Darcy used the leverage of the arm behind her to arch her back and press up into both Val’s hand and her mouth, which was making its way slowly and unerringly towards Darcy’s nipple. Darcy could vaguely feel her breathing speed up as Val worked, but that was barely background in the wake of the heat rushing through Darcy’s body, from the blush in her cheeks, down through her chest and leaving her ribcage feeling fuller, and finally a hot rush of desire curling low in Darcy’s belly.

Darcy just about began purring at the feeling of Val’s warm, wet tongue on her breast and squirmed delightedly when Val’s mouth switched sides and began laving over the other nipple. Distracted by the delicate tug of Val’s teeth followed by a soothing swipe of the tongue around Darcy’s areola, Darcy almost startled when Val’s newly free hand tucked fingers under the waistband of her jeans to start tugging the garment off. Darcy hadn’t even realized Val was unbuttoning her, but once the awareness came, so did shuddering anticipation.

Darcy unknotted her fingers from where they’d been clutching at Val’s strong shoulders and made some unfocused attempts to assist Val in the removal of Darcy’s pants, all while trying not to whimper at Val’s continued attention to her breasts. Val gave up once Darcy’s jeans were about halfway down her thighs and trailed slightly cool fingers up the front of Darcy’s thigh while Darcy shivered. Val’s fingers moved just high enough to rub firmly over the ridge of Darcy’s hip bone before sliding smoothly underneath Darcy’s underwear. Val took another moment to tease, letting her hand drift just off target before Darcy actually did whine and wriggled pointedly.

Finally, finally, Val gently dipped her fingers into Darcy’s core, and Darcy gasped at the feeling. It was all the feelings in combination, really, the security of being pressed between Val and the counter, the closeness of making time with someone she liked, the sparks flying from Val’s mouth still working over Darcy’s increasingly sensitive breasts, and the electricity of Val’s quick fingers slicked with Darcy’s wetness and easing over her clit.

Darcy and Val had slept together enough times by now that Val knew the ways Darcy liked to be touched, and she made full use of that knowledge. Darcy was somewhat hobbled by her jeans that were still around her thighs, but she still squirmed desperately, trying to make space for Val’s hand where her fingers were making small, teasingly light circles. Darcy began to make breathy encouraging noises as Val managed to use precisely the right amount of pressure to send the tension in Darcy’s belly spiraling ever higher but not let her come.

After another moment, the noises Darcy was making kicked up a gear, becoming outright whines. Val raised her head from Darcy’s tightly furled nipples and caught Darcy’s lips instead. Darcy clutched at Val’s shoulders, digging in with her short fingernails and trying fruitlessly to pull Val closer. Val kissed Darcy thoroughly, tongue exploring Darcy’s mouth patiently, keeping pace with the fingers that were setting Darcy’s blood on fire. Darcy twisted her hips desperately, needing more pressure to come, but never wanting to leave the electric edge Val had her riding.

The movement of Darcy’s lower body resulted only in a growl from Val against Darcy’s lips and Val shifting her body to pin Darcy still more firmly against the counter, immobilizing her. A shudder ran through Darcy at the change, and she let herself relax into Val’s arms as much as she could, considering the tension Val’s ministrations were producing in her centre.

As if to reward Darcy for surrendering, Val bit gently at Darcy’s lip and increased the pressure on Darcy’s clit. Darcy gave a moan that cut short as Valkyrie’s fingers moved away from the circles they had been tracing to gather more moisture and then return, flicking harder and faster than before. Breathing hard, Darcy began a quiet litany of “please” and “more” and “uh-huh” and felt her body strain as she tried to move towards where Val was finally giving her what she needed most while not actually moving lest Val stop again.

Just when Darcy felt she might actually expire if her body wound itself any tighter, Val’s hand sped up that last little bit Darcy needed, and she shattered. Keening shamelessly, Darcy’s hips tried fruitlessly to buck against Val’s own, which held her in place and kept her from collapsing while her muscles no longer seemed to belong to her. A long moment passed while Darcy panted into Val’s mouth and slowly regained her awareness of things like Val’s hand slowing but still working between Darcy’s legs as she wound down, and Val’s other arm wrapped around Darcy’s back to keep Darcy within kissing range. Once Darcy opened her eyes and noticed the latter, she took advantage and swept her tongue into Val’s mouth luxuriously, as a silent thank you.

\--

Having given Darcy’s heart rate a chance to slow and taken the opportunity to make out some more, Val took charge once again and pulled Darcy away from the counter to stand on her own legs. Darcy used the opportunity to kick her jeans down her legs and off and then looked hopefully up at Val while plucking at the hem of her top. Val shook her head and gave Darcy a Cheshire grin instead.

“Uh-uh, troublemaker,” Val purred. “Here’s how this is gonna go, you’re gonna finish clearing the dishes—no, just like this!” Somehow Val’s grin became even wider in response to Darcy’s glance at her jeans on the floor. “And then you and I are gonna continue this discussion in your bedroom. How’s that sound?” Val caught Darcy’s chin to meet her eyes.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” chirped Darcy, who received a quick kiss from Val as a reward, and then just as quickly found herself spun around and patted firmly on the butt to send her in the direction of the dishwasher.

Rosy lips tugging with amusement, Darcy set about moving the dinner dishes from the sink and counters to the dishwasher, entirely unconcerned at nudity in her own home. Never one to pass up an opportunity, she turned it into as much of a show as possible. Channeling her best Elle Woods “Bend and Snap,” Darcy dragged loading the dishwasher as long as she had the patience for, all while steadfastly refusing to look over to see what reaction she was managing to elicit from Val.

Val, for her part, leaned casually against the counter and enjoyed the view, letting Darcy feel watched.When Darcy was left with just the dishes that needed some elbow grease, or that wouldn’t go well in the dishwasher, Val stepped forward, interrupting Darcy drying her hands, and slid an arm around her waist possessively. Darcy leaned into the hold happily and shivered a little when Val put her mouth to Darcy’s ear and asked, “Finished?”

At Darcy’s energetic nod, Val nuzzled the side of Darcy’s face affectionately, then turned Darcy in her hold and lifted the smaller woman. Val prompted Darcy to wrap bare thighs around her waist and turned her face up to meet the kiss that Darcy offered with enthusiasm. Holding on to Darcy’s ass, Val began moving out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom. Darcy pouted gently when Val broke the kiss to not collide with a wall, but not to be deterred, she promptly began sucking on the join between Val’s neck and shoulder. Barely letting up to squeak when Val leaned over to grab her bag from the entryway, Darcy was pretty confident she’d left a decent mark by the time the two made it all the way into the bedroom.

Val dumped her bag on the floor and Darcy on the bed, who bounced and snickered before coming back upright at Val’s beckon. Val looked Darcy over once more for good measure and then spoke.

“The next thing on my to-do list is to have my wicked way with you, agreed?” Darcy squirmed happily, wanting to return the orgasm Val had given her in the kitchen.

Under Val’s sharp gaze, Darcy gave a cheeky “Yes, ma’am,” and only then did Val reach down and settle a hand over the nape of Darcy’s neck, tightening her fingers to direct a suddenly boneless Darcy where she wanted.

Pulling the two of them to standing, Val eyed Darcy up and down and ordered, “Strip me.”

All too happy to obey, Darcy immediately hauled Val’s shirt up, standing on tiptoes to get the cloth over Val’s head and off her arms. The shirt got flung somewhere vaguely out of the way, and Darcy immediately switched her attention to Val’s bra. Working that off as well, Darcy leaned in and nuzzled Val’s breasts, rubbing her cheeks against the warm skin like an affectionate cat. Val allowed the contact for a few moments, looking indulgently down at her partner, who had her eyes closed and a pleased smile on her lips.

To bring Darcy’s attention back to the job at hand, Val squeezed the back of Darcy’s neck and used her grip there to bring Darcy back upright. Blinking slowly up at Val, Darcy refocused and reached down to the fly of Val’s pants, making short work of the garment and the underwear beneath, all the while never losing contact with Val’s hand keeping her on task. When Darcy crouched to pull the clothing off Val’s feet, Val used the hand guiding Darcy to keep her balance while stepping out of the legs.

Darcy sighed deeply into the feeling of Val resting her weight on her, and when Val started to lean back up and bring Darcy with her, Darcy only came up onto her knees. When Val’s hand directed Darcy higher, she made big mournful eyes upwards and then leaned in to press her face against the soft parts of Val’s upper thighs, leaving little kisses (since she was there and all).

Val made a show of considering whether or not to give Darcy what she wanted, just enough to remind Darcy of who was calling the shots here, before she nodded indulgently and moved the hand guiding Darcy from her neck up to hold a handful of hair. Grip firmly established, Val reeled Darcy in closer, while Darcy gasped and squirmed to feel the tug on her scalp.

Starting off easy, Darcy continued kissing her way towards Val’s pussy. The two had been sleeping together long enough that Darcy knew Val had a few hangups leftover from living on Sakaar for so long, so Darcy knew to warm Val up slowly, beginning with just little soft kisses across Val’s mound and lips. Gradually Darcy moved to little kitten licks, everywhere she could reach except Val’s core. Val’s hand in her hair was making little stroking motions with its fingers without losing its secure grip. Darcy kept up the soft teasing treatment with patience that said she had nowhere else to be until finally Val’s grip tightened in the barest hint of frustration, and Val used that leverage to move Darcy’s quick tongue the few millimetres to where Val now wanted the contact.

Permission given, Darcy began to focus her attentions on Val’s clit, again starting with soft touches and licks with next to no pressure before gradually building the intensity. Darcy let herself float in the act of giving Val pleasure, thinking only about what made Val’s fingers tighten their grip on her hair, trying to anticipate where to use her mouth to make the muscles in Val’s thighs quake where Darcy was leaned against them.

Darcy lost track of time while on her knees in front of Val, but at long last, Val twined a second hand through Darcy’s hair and with some reluctance pulled Darcy away from her pussy. Darcy, dazed, took a minute to get with the program, so Val let go of Darcy’s hair, prompting a noise of displeasure and a small pout, and levered Darcy to her feet. Since she was within range and all, Val took the opportunity to kiss both the pout and the taste of herself off Darcy’s lips. Coming back online, Darcy kissed back for a bit and wriggled appealingly against Val’s bare skin, smiling cheekily. Val pulled back to survey the smile she could feel in their kiss and grinned back, baring her teeth to Darcy, who squirmed some more and looked up at Val with excitement sparkling in her eyes.

Val more or less picked Darcy up off the floor and then dumped her on the bed, making good use of her strength, knowing Darcy got a kick out of being tossed around, and sure enough as Darcy landed and bounced on the mattress, she laughed delightedly. Val flashed her toothy grin again at Darcy’s delight, then reached down for her bag, which she had dumped within range of the bed for exactly this purpose.

Darcy raised her fists above her head and whooped happily when she saw the leather harness emerge from Val’s bag, and the deep purple dildo to go with it. While Val set about getting the strap on, Darcy settled in for the ride, building herself a little mountain of pillows to recline against and making sure she was within grabbing range of the headboard, lest she end up knocking her head against it.

Val, more than anything, got off on her partner enjoying themselves, a desire Darcy was perfectly happy to oblige. The strap on was a proven good time as far as both of them were concerned, and while its presence depended some on Val’s mood, Darcy suspected she was in danger of getting embarrassingly Pavlovian about the sight of some leather straps and purple silicone. In fact, as she watched Val adjust a few straps for comfort, Darcy could feel herself getting wet once again as anticipation built. Settling even more firmly against the bedding, Darcy practiced her very best come-hither eyes to try and get Val to move this show on the road.

Seeing Darcy’s efforts to make herself as appealing as possible, Val gave a low laugh, which mostly had the effect of making Darcy shiver warmly.

“Patience, little bird,” rumbled Val. Satisfied with the fit of the harness, Val prowled towards the bed, snagging the lube as she came. Val climbed onto the bed and settled on her haunches in the space between Darcy’s thighs. She slicked up the cock with one hand, making heated eye contact with Darcy to drag the moment out and let Darcy squirm some more with building desire.

Taking her now well-slicked hand off her cock, Val tipped forward to finally lean over Darcy, leaning her weight on her clean hand.

“Maybe I didn’t need all this lube after all?” breathed Val against Darcy’s cheek, moving as she spoke from the corner of Darcy’s mouth back towards her ear, and then down to the point of her jaw. Darcy felt gentle puffs of air from Val’s words against her skin and closed her eyes, trying to anticipate where Val might stop to kiss or nibble, but had no luck.

“No,” continued Val, thoughtfully, “all I really needed to do was find how wet you are for me.” And at that, Val brought her lubed hand down to stroke gently over and around Darcy’s pussy, spreading the lube remaining on her fingers and using Darcy’s own wetness to ease the friction of her fingers.

At the touch of Val’s fingers, Darcy’s hips jerked and chased the contact. Val crooned down at her, increasing the pressure of her fingers but avoiding Darcy’s clit.

“Ah, you’re just eager for my cock, is that it?” Darcy nodded enthusiastically, making little whimpers but to no avail. “Little bird, I will give it to you when I’m ready, and it will be worth the wait.” Darcy let out a moan that was part disappointment, part response to Val’s steady hand continuing to find all the parts of Darcy that could be used to work her up without ever touching the most sensitive part of her.

Before too long, Darcy was seriously considering begging, all of her focus centred on Val playing her body like a fiddle. She moved almost involuntarily under Val’s ministrations, desperately trying to find a little bit more stimulation, and Val smirked down at her heatedly.

“Now I think I’m ready, what do you think?” Val asked rhetorically, but Darcy answered anyway.

“Yes! Please, please!” Darcy’s begging morphed into a happy sigh when Val brushed across Darcy’s clit, briefly first with fingers and then cock, before sinking slowly into Darcy’s wet heat. Darcy was not one of those people who could come from penetration alone, but there was still something deeply satisfying about being so full, and Val knew what she was doing and always made it good, so all Darcy had to do to make sure Val enjoyed herself as well was to lie back and feel good.

Val, having bottomed out inside Darcy, leaned forwards over her torso and paused for a moment to nip and suck at Darcy’s tits before working her way up to kiss her mouth, swallowing the sounds Darcy made at the shift of Val’s position. Leaning her weight on one hand, Val ran the other up Darcy’s side and roamed across her torso, stroking and keeping a point of contact between the two. Darcy, still impatient, curled her thighs around Val’s strong hips and pulled, encouraging Val.

“Move goddammit,” Darcy mumbled into their kiss, then immediately returned to sucking on Val’s lower lip. Darcy felt Val’s lips curl into a smile before promptly finding herself distracted with the feeling of Val’s hips rolling, pulling the strap-on out in a long, slow glide, sparking along nerve endings that were thoroughly sensitized. And then, just as slowly and smoothly, Val moved back into Darcy, leaving feeling even better than the first motion had.

Val kept up the sinuous, unhurried motion, letting Darcy feel how deliberate she was in keeping the slow burn of Darcy’s pleasure alive. Darcy for her part held onto Val with arms around her shoulders and thighs around her hips and gasped into Val’s mouth anytime she brushed across some particularly sensitive part.

The control and single-minded focus with which Val fucked her was like a match to Darcy’s kindling, pushing the feeling from sparks to a roaring need. Suddenly every stroke was pushing Darcy higher and higher, winding the tension in her belly tighter. Darcy began making truly desperate noises up at Val, a change from the playful and hopeful murmurs from before. Val, for her part, noted this change and kept doing exactly what she had been doing, but with a small part of her mind, Darcy noted that suddenly, the previously unfazed Val was beginning to flush and breathe a little deeper, despite the exertion being minimal by Asgardian standards.

The new evidence that Val was feeling as good as Darcy was fed back into Darcy’s pleasure, which spiraled higher and brought Val upwards with her in an ever-increasing cycle. Darcy gave herself over and just focused on _feeling_ , letting the heat in her belly expand outwards, leaving her skin tingling and her breath short.

Darcy had lost all sense of time, focussed as she was on what Val was making her feel, but no sooner than she had started to think just being fucked into the mattress couldn’t take her any higher, Val brought a hand down, gathered some of the wetness dripping from Darcy, and promptly sent her approximately into space. Val knew exactly how Darcy liked to be touched and used that knowledge to best effect. Making tight circles with a slick finger that closed in on Darcy’s clit with each pass while still not changing the pace or force of her thrusts, Val pushed just about every button Darcy had, making Darcy sob out breaths with how good it all felt.

Finally—finally—Darcy gave into the heat rushing through her, as Val’s finger stroking her clit with just enough pressure finally brought the tension in her rushing to a climax. Darcy’s thighs tightened around Val’s hips to try and draw Val’s cock deeper inside herself, and Darcy’s fingernails dug in to leave little crescent moon marks across Val’s shoulders. Val stilled her hips, leaving her cock deep inside where Darcy wanted her but kept up the little circling motions of her fingers to prolong Darcy’s orgasm, which rushed through her and kept going for long moments.

Dropping kisses across Darcy’s face and shoulders, Val kept stroking until the tension in Darcy’s thighs dropped off to a shaky limpness. A moment later, Darcy started making little unhappy mumbles at the overstimulation, prompting Val to switch to stroking Darcy’s side from breast to hip. Knowing Darcy as well as she did, Val focussed on giving Darcy a bunch of the skin contact she craved while Darcy was busy working out where her legs were.

Some time and some gentling from Val later, Darcy was more or less all back in her skin and took a break from purring like some kind of cat to look up at Val meaningfully.

“Your turn, hon?”

Val pulled gently out of Darcy, prompting a small hum, and considered as she did so.

“Really, it might be enough for me to just put my face in your tits,” suggested Val slowly, eyeing Darcy’s chest heatedly before meeting her eyes.

“Me and the girls are not about to turn down some extra attention,” chirped Darcy with a toothy grin, which Val matched.

Making quick work of the harness around her hips, Val snagged Darcy around the waist and rolled them, making Darcy whoop, then lay back and pulled Darcy down on top of her. With Darcy straddling Val’s waist, her breasts were right in range of Val’s hungry mouth. Val’s hands urged Darcy a little closer, and in response, Darcy let her braced arms collapse.

“Mmmph,” mumbled Val, making Darcy giggle delightedly, but Val sounded pretty happy being smothered by Darcy’s cleavage, so she didn’t move away and leaned a little further in to drop a kiss on the top of Val’s head when she started mouthing at any skin she could reach.

Darcy absently noted one of Val’s hands move from her waist and instead hook a forearm over one of Darcy’s thighs. A moment later, Val’s gasp and the flexing of her forearm told Darcy that Val was finally taking her own pleasure, and indeed it seemed like Val had been putting it off for a good long while. Val’s breathing deepened, and Darcy could feel muscles shifting and twitching in Val’s abdomen as she finally let herself lean into the feeling.

Val kept kissing at Darcy’s chest, but in short order, the attention lost any semblance of order and began to resemble gasping into Darcy’s soft skin. As Val’s motions became more frantic, Darcy began stroking any of Val she could reach, her hair down to her shoulders, then along her arms, and reaching behind herself Darcy smoothed her hands along Val’s waist and hips. A few more passes of her hands and underneath her Val gasped sharply, shuddered, and bucked a few times as she came.

Darcy kept stroking Val gently, returning the affection from earlier, and when Val finally relaxed under her, Darcy leaned up and sat back to look at her partner.

“Good?” Darcy asked, and Val nodded while taking a few more deep breaths, coming down from her orgasm. “Awesome,” Darcy said, grinning, and rolled off Val to flop beside her. Val raised an arm, and Darcy tucked under to rest her head on Val’s shoulder and her hand in the middle of Val’s chest to feel the slowing heartbeat.

“You think we managed to relax your back at all?” Val asked suddenly, and Darcy snorted at the callback to their earlier conversation.

“Little bit? I think I still want a superhero-grade back massage, but it doesn’t have to be right this second.” Darcy stretched a bit and twisted to pop her back before settling back against Val. “The top of my to-do list is to go pee and then clean up a bit. And drink some water probably.”

“Good plan,” drawled Val and squeezed Darcy around her shoulders before loosening her arm. “I’ll be right behind you.”

It was no sort of sweeping romance, but sleeping with a friend who looked out for you really had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [childoffantasy](https://childoffantasy.tumblr.com) on tumblr where you can come yell with me about a headcanon universe where nothing hurts.


End file.
